Night is never full of peace
by ravenwingcorps
Summary: Gaara wasn't the only one who suffered nightmares... Naruto could just endure them better. Follows canon in the mind of Naruto Uzumaki, Konoha's number 1 Unpredictable Ninja.
1. Chapter 1

**after doing the fifth chapter of this story i have rewritten the first four chapters, although this one is still short i think it is far better  
**

Night is never full of peace

Inspired by the line in the fifth chapter of five reasons by eminyet

Jiraiya will wonder but never find the courage to ask Naruto what he sees in his dreams.

_The murky night sky of the hidden village of Konoha was painted a fiery orange-red as the blazing flames ate away at the buildings of the village, the building themselves were a cracked blackened char from the impossibly intense heat of flames._

_Only two sounds existed other than the crackle of the flames; the harsh, inhuman screams from those still lived; the quiet footfalls of a young blond haired child. The small child was dressed in what could have once been considered clothes, now they were nothing more that blood soaked rags. His soft steps made small splashing sounds as he walked down the street, the metallic red blood spread across the street from the bodies that piled up around the street, some still burning from the fire._

_The bodies themselves were blackened and cracks ran along the dry skin, it was impossible to identify anyone; the only indication left of who they were was the masks and weaponry that had yet to be burnt by the searing flames. The blond boy himself was stained red; blood dripped from his clothes and the patches of slowly blackening blood that adorned his arms and legs, his hair was streaked red, blood dripped from around his mouth, grinning he showed off his blood stained elongated fangs, his eyes a lifeless crimson._

Naruto shot up to a sitting position in his small bed in his small room of the dingy apartment. He ignored the redness in his vision and jumped out of bed, stumbling as he landed; he promptly dashed to the bathroom and threw up violently.

'_You have the strength, you can kill, right the wrongs that you suffer from. Correct their ignorance of what you are.'_

Naruto ignored the seductive whispering and put on his happy grin with his blue eyes, shining with hope.

For the next three years only two people would see that shining hope, that carefree grin; would see them for what they were, fake. The first two people to acknowledge him and see through that smile would be Sarutobi Hiruzen the third Hokage of Konoha and......


	2. Chapter 2

Night is never full of peace

_The academy was deathly quiet; even though light streamed through the windows the building seemed eerily cold, it may have been the blood covered bodies of the students that littered the corridor, it could have been the blood splattered half way up the walls. A young blond student walked unperturbed through the grisly scene of bloodshed, his clothes were drenched in the crimson blood of his fellow students, his right hand gripped the collar of a dead instructor who had a scar going across his nose._

_The boy turned and with an almost careless movement of his right hand threw the corpse through the door, the few students that still lived screamed and shrieked as the door splintered revealing eight kids huddled in the corner, the fact that the blond boy with his crimson eyes and fanged maniacal grin scared the kids more than the body flying through the door only served to make the blond boy's grin widen, he sniffed the air and his eyes seemed to glow, he could tell from the smell that at least two students had just wet themselves in fear, a fear that was almost strong enough to become its own scent._

_With leap the boy was upon them, his speed leaving no doubt that there would be no escape, his clothesline collided with the face of the blond girl who had been cowering at the back of the group, her head seemed to explode showering the window behind her with brains and bone, spider webs of cracks appearing from the force of impact; the girl's body stayed stood with a fountain of red coming from her neck before she fell forward, spraying her classmates with crimson, the boy whirled and leaped yet again._

_His hands drove forwards and in a knife like fashion slid between the ribs of the brown haired boy with the red marking on his cheeks, clenching his fists the blond put one foot on his stomach, he pushed forward with his foot and pulled back his clenched hands, with an echoing snap and a pained scream two of the brown haired boys ribs were ripped from his chest, quickly reversing his grip the blond boy drove the two impromptu weapons through his eye sockets and with a kick to his ruined chest that continued to spray blood sent him through the wall opposite in a spray of concrete dust and a long drawn out pained scream._

_With a casual lash out the boy with the sunglasses found a clawed hand ripping through his trachea, his gurgling scream muffled by his own blood and partially ruined voice box as collapsed in a growing pool of his own blood. Leaping again the boy bowled into the fat kid his fanged jaws biting into him, the fat boy never even screamed as he slid into shock at seeing the blond boy begin to eat his stomach, the blond pulled back, blood across his face and in the fringe of his hair, with a quick hand movement his hand rammed into the bloody opening before being pulled back, he leaped away from the fat kid with a maniacal grin, the fizzing sound that had started seem to get the blond to grin wider. The fat kid's eyes widened in realisation just as the fizzing stopped, with a bang chunks of flesh and bone flew from the gory smear that was left on the floor._

_The blond boy lunged and landed in front of his next target, the dark haired onyx eyed kid, with two quick motions his hands lashed out and ripped out his eyes, the pained scream became suddenly muffled as his eyes were thrown down his throat, he fell to his knees as he began alternating between coughing and screaming. He leapt towards his next target with a gleam in his crimson eyes; he body checked the pineapple haired boy to the floor, with a snapping sound the boy's heart was pulled out of his chest, he struggled whilst the blond bit through his arteries and veins, letting the blood spray over him before he stood and dropped the beating organ to bounce off the bleeding boy's face._

_With a flick of his wrist the blond boy looped the Ninja wire around the blue haired girl, she had only enough time to let out a whimper as the wire constricted and sliced her to pieces, dropping to the floor in a bloody spray. The boy gave a final leap and landed o the pink haired girl, his hand constricting on her throat, she hit his arm in a futile to stop the boy, it wasn't long before she stopped breathing and stared with blank eyes._

Naruto Uzumaki awoke the nightmare the only dreams he had ever known stayed in his mind, he never batted an eyelid at remembering the bloodshed and he didn't notice that he seemed to wash his hands for a bit longer that morning.

The 8 year old boy returned to his second day at the academy, flinching as he saw those light filled eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

Night is never full of Peace

_The gray light of the morning twilight came through the clouds and lit the streets of the hidden village of Konoha. A girl walked down what was an otherwise deserted street, dressed in a red combat style dress with black shorts, she never noticed the blond boy that silently slipped from the shadows._

_He dashed forward at the pink haired girl, his hands moving into a double palm that struck her back; she flew forward and collided with the wall, a spider web of cracks appeared where she hit , stumbling backwards in a spray of blood from her broken nose, before she could move he was behind her and twisting her left arm behind her back, pulling her arm up behind her back as the girl began to scream, her arm was pulled further up her back until it broke with a snap, her screaming only getting louder, he repeated the process with her other arm, his grin widening._

_She was suddenly pulled around to face her attacker, a blond boy with crimson eyes and a manic grin. His right hand blurred and she found herself against the wall, feet dangling in the air as his hand tightened around her throat._

_She tried to kick at him, her eyes wide and fearful; he just stood there and took the hits, grinning. She began to cough as she struggled to get the required air into her lungs, right as she began to blackout he let go and she dropped to the floor._

_The girl knelt on the floor, her throat bruised, as she desperately tried to suck air into her lungs through her coughing fit. The boy just stood there, grinning, until she could breathe normally, he slammed her into the wall again with his hand against her throat. She struggled again, choked to the point of passing out, he let her drop to the floor again, letting her recover before slamming her into the wall again, he continued until she stopped struggling, repeating the process over and over again, breaking her mind. _

_It started slowly just a small twitch, the corners of the girl's mouth upturned ever so slightly, a ghost of a smile, turning into a full blown grin before a small laugh escaped her, eventually when she had the air to she was laughing, a maniacal laughter that matched the insane gleam in her eye._

_He smashed her into the wall again, this time he held her by her red dress against the wall; he gave a wide grin at her brokenness before he used his sharpened fangs to bite her throat, tearing into her windpipe, blood spraying across his face as his free hand clawed at her leaving bloody furrows as her maniacal laughter turned into gurgles as the blood bubbled into her throat, it wasn't long before she fell silent and her emerald eyes became lifeless._

10 Year old Naruto Uzumaki was awake and half way through the seals that would burn the room around him, a jutsu he didn't know, before he stopped himself, not even fazed as he stood up, mechanically going about his day, a care-free grin plaster on his face, ignoring the voice that told him to make his dreams his reality.

For the next two years only three people would see Uzumaki Naruto for the hero that he is, the first three people to acknowledge him, Sarutobi Hiruzen the third Hokage of Konoha, Iruka Umino the academy instructor and ......


	4. Chapter 4

Night is never full of peace

Naruto's back was against the tree, the scroll clutched to his chest as he heard the conversation.

"There's no way that demon fox wouldn't try to use the power, unlike what you're assuming..."

Mizuki smirked as he stood across the clearing from the downed Iruka.

"Yeah..." Iruka spoke in a dejected tone, behind the tree Naruto felt his world come crashing down.

_The blond haired crimson eyed boy snarled as dashed from behind the tree, he sped towards the man lying at the base of the tree at the edge of the clearing; the dull moonlight glinted off his forehead protector._

Damn I...

_The blond raked his claws across the downed man's chest, blood spurted out from the gashes as the blond halted and pushed off towards the silver haired man._

Knew it...

_The blond collided with the silver haired man, driving him to the floor; the boy's knees hit the man's ribs causing them to creak before finally snapping and piercing the man's lungs._

_The silver haired man attempted to push the blond off him, flailing his legs as he screamed from pain; the boy simply grabbed his flailing arms and began to pull, straining the man's shoulder, he twisted the man's arms around, more than should have been possible._

See...

_The silver haired man's forearms separated from the rest of him with a fountain of blood and a loud piercing scream as the flesh at the man's elbow tore leaving the kneeling blond boy holding the man's arms and a manic grin as the blood coated him._

_Raising the torn appendages above his head the blond suddenly brought them down into the still screaming silver haired man's face, leaving an arc of blood in the air, blood shot out like a fountain from the man's tongue as he bit it off. _

Even Iruka-Sensei...

_The screams became gurgles as blood filled the man's mouth and began to choke him. The blond leaned forward and sank his fangs into the soft flesh of the man's shoulder, blood seeping into the blonds' mouth letting him taste the coppery blood as his jaws tightened on the man's collar bone_

Deep down...

_The blond viciously ripped his head away, the man tried to scream through the blood in his mouth as the blond pulled his collar bone from his body, blood exploding from where the bone exited his body. Taking the bone from his mouth, he rammed it into the man's forehead and watched with a sense of satisfaction as the man stopped breathing as his eyes dimmed._

Doesn't...

_The blond stood and dashed at the scarred man. One hand balled into a fist and impacted with the centre of the man's rib cage with an ominous cracking sound as the other struck like a knife to the man's throat, his scream came out as a gurgle, pulling the hand that had sunk into the scarred man's throat down the boy ripped out the shattered rib cage in a shower of gore, the scared man's heart pierced on a rib._

Acknowledge me.

"The Demon fox would do that, but Naruto is different."


	5. Chapter 5

**This chapter is my best yet, also, when i post chapter 6 the first four chapters will all be redone as well.**

Night is never full of peace

Kakashi's test

"You won't succeed unless you come at me with the intent to kill."

_The light of the dim crescent moon shone down the grassy field from the cloudless murky sky, the field was surrounded by the shadowy trees, the silence was deafening as the trees stood still, the wind was dead, the three wooden posts were a stark contrast to the murky greenery around them._

_The tall blue masked silver haired man stood only his right eye visible, a girl with pink hair and a red combat dress to his right, a dark haired boy with a blue top and cream shorts to his left; all three stood facing a shorter boy dressed in an orange jumpsuit with unruly blond hair, three thick black whisker marks adorned each cheek, his nails were elongated into claws, he had fangs protruding from his mouth and his eyes seemed to glow a bright crimson that pierced the murky half light._

_The animalistic blond boy grinned a wide grin revealing his pointed razor teeth, the dark haired boy and the pink haired girl took a step back at the insane grin, one that didn't quite reach those red eyes. The silver haired man seemed bored and stared with his right eye, unafraid, the blond snarled and leapt, his speed was blinding, invisible to the human eye, one minute he was stood there, the next his fist was impacting with the silver haired man's chest with brutal force._

_His movement was so fast that not even the grass moved as he crossed it, he seemed to hover in mid-air, his eyes of twin crimson staring into the lone eye of the masked man, the animalistic boy growled in satisfaction as he recognised the fear in that lone optic, then the man's ribs gave way, piercing his lung and scraping his heart, leaving gashes in it. _

_Blood seemed to explode from his chest splattering the young boy whose fist was stained with the crimson red of blood, the silver man was alive long enough to see his heart was pulled out of his chest. The veins and arteries still attached and moving blood around his failing body, the beating organ held in the boy's hand, that insane not quite reaching the eyes grin came across his face once more, _

_He pulled the heart closer to him, even as the silver haired man it belonged to began to fall back, his graceful arc to the now bloodstained grass suddenly halted by the connections to his core held in the ruthless hand of his soon to be killer. His lone eye stared fearfully up at that wicked crescent moon, even as his liquid life continued to pour onto the already crimson grass._

_His body began to go numb; cold began to seep into his limbs. He moved his head to look at his killer, his gaze only showed acceptance, until he saw, the animalistic boy held his heart between his teeth, his grin widened and those dangerously long fangs drew beads of blood from his rapidly slowing heart, the man couldn't even feel pain anymore. He slowly began to lose his vision, the fear once again there at the boy's actions. His last view was of the boy biting into his heart, clean in two, blood spraying across his face, making it match his eyes, dyeing his hair blood crimson._

_The bloody half organ slid down the throat of the boy before he turned to his right, the dark haired boy stood, frozen in fear, eyes wide. That haunting grin, those burning eyes. The bond dashed forward, his shoulder barge hit the dark haired boy, a sickening snapping sound echoed from his breaking ribs and he rolled and bounced across the too still grass as various snapping sounds of the dark haired boy's bones being pulverised, landing on his back not too far away from the tree line, he stared into the murky sky and for the first time in his life realised just how powerless and hopeless he truly was, then the pain started._

"**But!!!"**

_Pain filled screamed ripped from the dark haired boy's throat and into as the blond began surgically removing part of the flesh around his stomach, somehow cauterizing the wound as he did, Sasuke didn't bleed. Exposing his organs to the harsh air, His intestine was dragged out, a sadistic grin; Sasuke couldn't even fight back, the pain in what remained of his bones kept him from moving as his own insides went around his neck and began to constrict, blocking off his air his eyes began to roll into his head and his screams died down as his faced turned blue, his last view was of crimson._

"**You'll be in danger"** Sakura was almost screeching at the masked Kakashi, who was probably the only one who noticed the way when Naruto's hands went behind his head that his left hand was clenched tight enough to draw blood.

"Yeah, you're so slow you can't even dodge a black board eraser! We'll kill you!" Naruto yelled his statement at Kakashi.

"In the real world, those with no talent often bark the loudest. Well ignore Mr. Dead last..."

_The blond approached the last of his three targets, the one with the pink hair, she was curled up in a ball, whimpering, her eyes locked on to him as he approached the fear was there, that grin was there..._

Naruto's right hand pulled his kunai out from his holster, spinning it by the ring with his middle finger.

It was at this moment in time only four people knew the true strength that was Uzumaki Naruto, Sarutobi Hiruzen the third Hokage of Konoha, Iruka Umino the academy instructor, Hatake Kakashi, Jonin instructor and......


	6. Chapter 6

**Alright, the first four chapters have been rewritten, check them out, if you want to see any characters die in a painful way let me know so i can write it.**

**And EllaAngel, when you find out who it is i leave off that list you will have a 'i feel so stupid' moment, Samjaz did**

Night is never full of peace

_The blond ducked beneath the flaps of the dim stand with a bowed head, a fat brown haired kid about the age of the blond sat there eating a bowl of ramen, a young girl that was older than the two kids stood in front of a pot that was cooking ramen noodles in boiling water, an old man smiled at the blond as he entered._

_Looking up at the smiling old man the blond revealed his glowing crimson eyes and wide grin that showed off his fangs; the man reeled back with a look of horror on his face, his mouth opening in a silent scream at the horror he saw before him. The blond grabbed a pair of chopsticks that rested on the stand; he widened his grin as he snapped them apart and leapt across the divide between the customers and the kitchen._

_He drove the chopsticks through the man's neck, just below his jaw, missing anything vital, the man screamed in a slightly muted voice as black spots found their way into his vision from a shortage of air from the pressure on his windpipe. The blond boy pushed the man against the back wall of the stand and drove the chopsticks further into the man's neck, piercing the back of his neck and into the wall behind him._

_The Old man's eyes were wide with fear as the boy turned towards the young girl who was staring at them in mute shock; he struggled to remove the blood slick chopsticks from his neck, his hands unable to get a strong enough grip._

_The blond walked over to the girl with his manic grin, his hand lashed out in a right hook that sent the girl crashing to the floor with a scream and a split lip that shed droplets of blood. Grabbing her by the hair he pulled her to her feet, her back to him as he pushed her forwards towards the noodle filled pot, the girl screamed as her head was forced into the boiling water by the blond's grip on the back of her head._

_Bubbles that had nothing to do with the boiling water rose to the surface as the girl put her hands on the pot and attempted to push herself out of the boiling water, the boy kept his grip with one hand as the other turned the flame beneath the pot up, blistering the girl's hand, he kept his grip on her head until she stopped struggling, he then held her head beneath the boiling water until she stopped breathing._

_Releasing his grip the blond allowed the girl's body to drop to the floor, taking the pot of boiling water and noodles to the floor with it, her face red and burnt._

_Grabbing a sharp knife and leaping back over the divide the blond faced the now cowering brown haired fat kid, pulling off his bandana like forehead protector the blond boy placed the point of the knife at the bridge of the boy's nose, drawing a small amount of red._

Naruto leapt out of bed with a yell before he realized where he was and calmed his breathing.

He never visited Ichiraku's that day and the one time he saw Chouji he could only see the point of a knife and the welling of blood.


	7. Chapter 7

**Come on people, tell me a character you want to die, please.**

Night is never full of peace

"Naruto-Niisan." Naruto turned and smiled at the familiar voice of Konohamaru. The boy in question ran towards him with a speed that Naruto had yet to see from the youngest Sarutobi, his two friends Udon and Moegi barrelled around a corner and chased Konohamaru.

"What's up Konohamaru?" Naruto spoke with a bright grin as the three kids ran towards him, Konohamaru ran past Naruto and stopped behind him, "Some bigger kids are bullying us." Udon and Moegi caught up to Konohamaru as five kids, about ten years old; all five wearing a black skull print bandana and shades, each in some form of jacket and pants in an attempt to look intimidating.

Upon approach the five looked at Naruto with some form or apprehension, the leader gave a snort as he suppressed his laughter, "You really a shinobi in that outfit, pathetic."

_The crimson eyes shone from beneath the blond bangs of the orange clad boy, the image was only made more surreal by the seemingly innocent grin and the malevolent aura that radiated in waves from the figure, the five boys that stood in front of the blond took several steps back in horror as the three behind suddenly moved closer, drawing a twisted comfort from the aura._

_The blond took two sure, confident steps forward as the five bandana clad boys took two fumbling, frightened steps back as the three behind him took two steps forward in an attempt to keep close, the grin seemed to grow feral at that fact._

_With a leap forward the blond grabbed one of the boys by his neck and with a smirk of satisfaction at his scream, threw him over his shoulder and into the wall behind him, with his hand lashing out again the blond grabbed the nearest kid that has stood before him and with a sickening squelch pulled the artery from the side of his neck out._

_The artery remained attached as the blond pulled on the end that had disconnected and was spraying blood and positioned it into the boys mouth with the blond boys hand holding it in place with the blood slowly filling up the boys mouth, even as he tried to swallow it, turning green at drinking his own blood before he began to go pale from blood loss, he fell backwards into a sitting position, catching up with the fact he had just died before he fell onto his back with a gurgling strained death rattle._

_Leaping forward again the blond grabbed another boy and bodily threw him across the street into a butchers shop, he landed on metal hook designed to hang meat from, the hook piercing into the boy's eye and into his brain as he hung from the hook._

_The other two tried to run, one stumbled and fell to his knees, he knew nothing more as the baseball bat swing collided with the back of his head and sent it spinning forwards; the now headless body shot forwards a few feet and landed sprawled on the ground, blood spraying across the ground._

_The head that had been sent flying hit the back of the still running bandana clad boy and sent him sprawling to the floor, he joined his companions in the blissful blackness when his head was crushed into the floor by the blond boys stomp._

_Turning the blond felt himself smile at the sight, the girl that had hid behind him was sat astride the thug he had thrown behind him, her hands alternating as she stuck his face, the two boys that had been with her held the thug to the floor, all three were blissfully unaware that the thug's nose had broken and driven a bone into his brain, he was already dead._

_The three children turned and three sets of crimson eyes and maniacal grins met the Blond._

Naruto gave a slightly feral grin as he spoke, "You three remember that Jutsu I taught you?" Three wicked grins joined his as the four did a hand seal, the five thugs blasted back with violent nosebleeds; they woke up several hours later hanging from the top of a pole by their underwear.

It was at this moment that Konohamaru Sarutobi truly in his heart accepted Naruto Uzumaki.

Naruto Uzumaki who was now acknowledged by five people. Sarutobi Hiruzen the third Hokage of Konoha, Iruka Umino the academy instructor, Hatake Kakashi, Jonin instructor, Konohamaru Sarutobi, aspiring ninja and......


	8. Chapter 8

**I could give a reason as to why this took so long but i can't be bothered because i'm lazy like that.**

**Let me know which characters you want to see killed and if you want how they die too.**

Night is never full of peace

Chapter 8

"They're all a bunch of super brats"

"Especially..."

"The shortest one with the super stupid looking face. Are you really even a ninja? Hey?!!"

Naruto grinned, "Haha!! Who's the shortest one with the stupid face..."

_The crimson eyed blond gave a toothy grin as his eyes glowed with suppressed rage and power; without warning his left arm arced out, his elbow smashing into the nose of the slightly taller dark haired boy next to him, the blow broke the boy's nose sending shards of bone onto his brain and in a jet of blood sent him arcing towards the desk behind him, he hit the desk and slumped to the floor and his eyes showed a glazed lifelessness._

_The blond's clawed right hand grabbed the back of the collar of the pink combat dress that the pink haired girl wore; she had a moment for shock to register on her face with her green eyes showing terror before the crimson eyed blond span around dragging her in a circle before throwing her towards the silver haired man, the blond's claws caught on the girl's dress and left a rip down the back as she was sent hurtling towards the silver haired man with enough for to send both of them over the desk behind him and into the two people behind it leaving all four on the floor._

_The crimson eyed blond bounded across the floor on all fours and leapt across the table landing next to the heap, grabbing the pink haired girl by the ankle the blond threw her again, she sailed across the room with a loud yell, she collided with the old man by the door, both of them hitting the half open door and sliding to the ground, neither moving, unconscious. With the same deliriously happy grin the blond turned to the three figures beneath him, the top one, the one eyed man had a look of fear as his other eye was uncovered, the red and black eye began spinning, attempting to catch the blond assailant in an illusion._

_The attempt at an illusion was quickly stopped by two sharp claws piercing into the man's eyes, blood pouring from the ruined eye sockets, as the man yelled the blond grabbed hold of the screaming man's skull and began to squeeze; With a crack the man's head exploded in a fountain of red. The two men beneath the now dead man had two very different looks; the one with the scar across his face had a look of pure horror whilst the old man had a look of absolute guilt and regret._

_Picking up the limp form of the silver haired man the blond threw the corpse over the table that he had been knocked over, the blond grinned at the thump that announced the body had landed, giving a feral grin the blond assailant bit down on the second man, sharpened teeth pierced into the already scarred skin of the man, blood spurted from the re-opened wound._

_The scarred man seemed unable to anything in a shocked horror that boarded on sick fascination as the boy pulled back taking the skin of the downed man with him, it was only a few second before the man began screaming, screams that got louder as the skin being pulled off separated from his body._

_The blond cocked his head to the side before another feral grin threatened to split his face. His hands reached forwards and one grabbed onto the man's jaw as the other clamped onto the man's face, the blond had a look of childlike glee as he pulled his arms apart and tore the man's head in two letting a healthy amount of blood wash over him and the old man._

_Rolling the lifeless body off the blood soaked old man the blond sat cross-legged on the man's chest. The old man simply closed his eyes as the first blow fell. It wasn't long before the old man's weakened by age skull caved in under the force of the rapid blows. The blond calmly stood and with a fox like grace climbed over the table to the pink haired girl and the drunk next to her, he picked up the girl by her combat dress and flung her back across the room, he then stared in fascination at the fact the dress the girl had been wearing was now stuck to his claws._

_Dislodging the dress he threw it out the half open door before turning to the old drunk, grabbing him with one hand the blond lifted him from the floor whilst the other liberated the Sake bottle from the man's death grip, the boy slowly worked the bottle into the man's jaw as his eyes began to open. Discarding subtly, the boy punched the bottle forcing into the man's as he slowly began to choke. The boy dropped him to the floor as he turned to approach the pink haired girl._

_With a gentle smile that seemed all too evil the boy knelt next to the girl, one hand encircling her throat as only a whimper and a tear escaped her..._

"!"

"I'll kill you!"

If only for a brief moment, Tazuna saw a look in those blue eyes that would haunt him for years to come, a look of pure insanity born of never knowing what it meant to dream.


End file.
